An Enemy to Love
by greekgoddess1
Summary: “I don’t even know you" she whispered. At the moment he could have cared less, she was here, now, and in his arms. Sesshoumaru and Kagome are royal enemies destined to fall in love. The trouble is they aren't supposed to want it.
1. Our Beginning

I do not own inuyasha or any other characters in the story. But this is MY story, so there! Mwahahaha!

**_OUR BEGINNING_**

A pairs of eyes stared at him behind the green leaves of the ever green tree.

Two large, beautiful, crystallized blue eyes filled with curiosity and strength.

He frowned at them, only one pair of beautiful eyes were allowed to defy him, and those were his mothers.

He stepped closer, sniffing the air gently.

It was a girl.

He should have known; he always caught various girls and demons alike gawking at him.

He watched her eyes sparkle as she seemed to have read his mind and fluttered her eye lashes at him.

He growled softly and smiled when he heard a small eep escape from behind the branch.

Balancing his weight, Sesshoumaru crouched down so that if her nose had been showing they surely would have touched.

The girl did not say anything, but merely stared at him.

He stared in return.

And then suddenly the girl moved with lightening speed and her nose gently touched the top of his.

Then just as quickly she was gone. _She moves fast _he mused, confirming his suspicion of her heritage. Most definitely demon.

He decided he wasn't going to let her get away.

Picking up her scent he lept from the tree and sprinted after her.

The wind whistled through his soft silver hair and he grinned in anticipation of the chase.

It wasn't long before he saw her ahead of him and he doubled his pace.

Her run was as smooth as flowing water, her body moving in steps that suggested she was an expert dancer.

Suddenly her gait slowed down into a leisure movement, almost as if she were waiting for him to catch up.

His blood began to become warmer at the thought of catching her.

As he gained he saw in surprise that she was wearing men's clothing instead of the traditional kimono.

They were tight black pants and a soft green shirt, with her long midnight hair pulled back into a loose braid and a quiver of arrows on her back.

She turned her head and threw a smile at him before sprinting off into the trees. He growled and ran faster, determined to bring her down.

* * *

Kagome knew she was in trouble the moment she had sniffed his presence and had hidden behind the tree branch.

Was it her fault he was so irresistible?

That hair, and warm golden eyes, and those masculine arms.

She had been warned and trained against men like this. So surely she could handle him.

And how she loved to tease him!

Even now she was throwing a smirk in his direction and sped up.

She knew he would catch her, she couldn't run forever, but still she wanted this moment of freedom to last.

Right before she reached the meadow she felt his hand on her arm, and dove for the edge of the trees.

They broke through together, rolling in the grass and sweet scented flowers as if they were children.

Which was certainly how they were both feeling as they laughed and continued to roll.

Sesshoumaru now had his arm around her waist and both their legs were entwined.

They came to a stop, Sesshoumaru leaning over Kagome and staring at her as they both panted for breath.

Heavens but she was beautiful.

He had to stop this, and soon.

He was Sesshoumaru, the great Lord of the West, Son of Inu no Taisho, feared by all.

And here he was allowing himself to be playing games with a little demon girl who probably had no purpose in the world.

Okay so maybe she wasn't that little, but still, women were beneath him.

What was happening to him?

Lifting a hand he carefully traced the blue stripe on her cheek, so similar to his own two.

Frankly he didn't want to bother finding out.

He felt her hand come up and stroke the half moon on his forehead, and he closed his eyes, purring contentedly.

"I don't even know you" she whispered, her eyes swimming with doubt and uncertainty. At the moment he couldn't have cared less.

"Then why are you stroking me?" he asked quietly as he moved down to trace her jaw. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Maybe because I want a reason to know you" she replied.

Oh he would giver her one.

One she would never forget.

Where to begin.

**Ya it rocks. And you love it. :) ha just kidding ya'll. You don't have to review if you don't want to, but if you do I wouldn't mind a few friendly remarks.**

**Thanks! The Goddess**


	2. Our Differences

Kouga Higurashi was not easily startled.

Years of war and experience had taught him that shock was a weapon he could not allow his enemies to use against him.

And so consequentially, nothing really surprised him anymore.

So when all of the sudden his office door was flung open and his daughter bounded in he could honestly say that he was not amazed.

Looking coolly at his daughter as he studied a document in front of him he noticed how very…blissful she seemed.

His daughter was not one to dislike the pleasures of life, but she was hardly ever seen laughing or smiling and so this was quite a puzzle to him.

Curiosity overcame his judgment as she leapt to the window and leaned out, gazing at the expiring sun over the horizon.

"You've been gone all day daughter, perhaps you have found something of interest in the forest?" he asked, setting his scroll aside and walking over to her.

She smiled up at him as he placed his hand on her shoulder, and swished her midnight black tail contentedly.

Kagome and her father shared many attributes of which she was fond of.

The blue stripe down each cheek, the short, soft tail, the incredible speed and arrogant attitude.

She looked up at him in pure admiration.

And then her face turned serious.

" As eldest, I will be expected to marry and produce the next heir correct?" she asked quietly

Kouga shifted, he knew this was a delicate subject and did not wish for the conversation to end in anger.

"Yes"

Kagome turned around and looked up at him.

She saw warm brown eyes and quickly remembered depthless honey bronzed orbs boring into her soul.

"May he be of my choice?" she said, speaking so softly he had to strain his sensitive ears just to hear.

Kouga smiled, this was certainly unexpected.

"But of course. Mating is an eternal commitment Kagome, have you found someone to love?"

Kagome blushed and looked down at the floor.

Kouga was baffled.

His daughter was a warrioress, skilled in all strengths and a might in the Northern lands. She had avidly proclaimed that men were out of the question, and it had taken months for Kouga's wife to convince her that as the princess it was her duty and privilege to marry a worthy demon and then produce an heir.

And now here she was blushing like a lovesick pup at the mere mention of mating.

"Kagome" he rumbled softly, grasping her by her shoulders.

She looked up at him and her forehead furrowed in concentration.

"I do not know of love, but I will marry and bear with dignity my responsibility." she said automatically.

Kouga frowned.

That was not exactly the answer he had been hoping for, but then this was his daughter, she was not one to do what was expected.

"Very well" he said, knowing not to push the subject further.

"Go to your mother, she has been worried sick all day from lack of your presence"

Kagome rolled her eyes, but nodded and bounded out the door.

Kouga put his hands behind his back and walked back over to his desk, picking up the scroll.

His daughter had acted strange, but more important matters tugged at his mind.

Another village burned by the House of the moon. He growled as he clutched the paper, hadn't Inu no Taisho caused enough heart ache as it was?

Perhaps he could ease Kagome's mind by sending her to comfort his people.

He knew how they adored her and how she could strengthen them.

Yes that is what he would do, he would send his daughter to check on the survivors and perhaps catch any spies.

And then he would decide what to do about his hated enemy.

* * *

Kagome tried not to think of golden eyes as she ran down the halls to her mother's chambers. But she found herself failing miserably.

She remembered that after their light 'tumble' they had stared at each other for what seemed like centuries, simply memorizing each other's faces.

She remembered his warm breath, and her own pounding heart.

Her mind had screamed at her to stab him with her hidden dagger, but she had caressed him instead.

Her instincts had demanded that she stare at him coldly and walk away, but her eyes had softened instead and they had sat in the meadow for hours, side by side.

She knew he was a warrior, his aura stated that clearly.

But he had been so gentle with her, so kind.

She figured he was royalty, just by how graceful and he was, and by his stoic presence.

But she had never felt so comfortable before in her life.

She had hated men. What could they do that she could not accomplish herself?

And here she was now pondering thoughts of eternity with a man she didn't even know the name of.

It had gotten late and they had both decided that it was best for them to leave.

With one final touch of their noses they had run off in opposite directions.

She wondered what he had been doing in her father's forest.

He was definitely not apart of her tribe, and she knew of no neighbors that shared his beauty and grace.

Questions whirled around her mind in an endless torrent.

But they were all pushed aside with this one thought in mind

She had to see him again.

He had promised her that he would give her reasons to trust him, and want to be his friend.

She intended to hold him to that, she would discover these pestering butterflies fluttering in her stomach and tend to them immediately.

But first she had to see her mother.

"I'm here!" She sang as she swung open the doors to her mother's chambers and walked in.

Then she ran back out as the surprised screams of her mother's ladies blasted around her sensitive ears.

"Mother!" she cried with her hands over her ears.

"Make it stop!"

Ayumi shooed her ladies away and walked into the hall where her daughter stood, hands on her hips, blue eyes shooting flames.

She laughed and took her hands.

"Hush now Kagome, you really deserved that you know. My ladies can't help their natural reaction when you barge in unawares now can they? Come into my room and tell me what you did today."Kagome pouted, but allowed her mother to drag her into her room.

"I can't believe you're wearing those rags again. Haven't I told you to put something more appropriate on? What about that nice cherry colored Kimono father gave you for your birthday hmm?" Ayumi said as they sat on two of the many different colored pillows.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I don't like those mother, they don't give me any freedom"

Ayumi rolled her eyes back at her and said "Learn to deal with it, you're going to have to wear them all the time when you take the throne. Now tell me, what did you do today that made you gone so long?" She asked, ushering to a servant for tea.

Kagome stared into her mother's green eyes and contemplated if she should tell her or not.

She decided that this would be one secret she would keep to herself.

"I found the most beautiful meadow in the forest today. It smelt so nice, and was so warm and relaxing that I accidentally fell asleep" she said, quickly forming a lie.

Ayumi didn't buy it.

"The feathers on your arrows have been bent Kagome, and I know that no matter the situation, you never let anything happen to your precious darts. Care to tell me the truth now?"

Kagome gaped at her mother.

And she had thought that she had been an excellent liar.

Taking a deep breath, she checked to make sure no one was listening and leaned forward.

"I met someone in the forest. A male. And he chased me, and spoke to me, and oh mother he was absolutely gorgeous." She said quickly, getting it out in one breath.

Ayumi's eyebrows rose, and then she smiled.

"Kagome this is wonderful! Is he of our tribe, would I know his family?"

Kagome shook her head "I have never seen him before, though he does look familiar to me. I think that maybe he was lost, or looking for something."

Ayumi took a sip of her tea and smiled

"Maybe he was looking for you. Oh I knew this would happen someday. You will see daughter, love and mating is not as horrible as it seems. Your husband can become your best friend and greatest strength,"

Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes again and nodded instead.

"I understand."

Just then a servant entered.

"Your requested by your father princess, he said to meet him in the gardens"

Kagome nodded and turned back to her mother.

"I doesn't really matter anyway. I don't even know his name, and probably will never see him again. May I leave now? Father needs me."

Ayumi nodded and watched her daughter race out of the room.

She tapped her fingers on her lap, pursing her lips together and tying to think of a good plan to find someone her daughter could be happy with.

* * *

Kagome entered the gardens and quickly spotted her father. Grinning she sped towards him, jumped up on a stone bench, and did a back flip over him before landing on her feet right in front of him. He smiled proudly at her. Then he frowned.

"Kagome I've received some news. The Western lands have burned another one of our small villages and the people are in need of protection and comfort. I want you to go tomorrow with a few men and help them out as much as you can. They will find strength in you, and perhaps there will be spies, or straggling soldiers that you can capture for questioning. Do you understand?"

Kagome nodded, her face grim, eyes cold.

"Father are we ever going to do something about those dogs?" she spat out, her hands flaring with blue spiritual energy.

Kouga glanced at her and nodded.

"Yes, but we must not go in blindly. I haven't seen Lord InuTaisho for a few decades and we do not know his strength. We need more information before we can make a battle plan."

Kagome nodded, unconsciously fingering the tip of one of her arrows.

"Yes I will go tomorrow and perhaps I can find clues as to their strength and desires."

Kouga nodded "Sleep now, you're going to need strength for your journey"

Kagome gave him a small smile and then she was off, a blur of motion as she sped off to her room. Ayumi walked up to her husband and entwined her fingers in his.

"She'll be fine, right?"

Kouga smiled down at his wife and wrapped his arm around her.

"Of course dear, she is our daughter after all"

That night Kagome fell asleep to luminous golden eyes, and the warmth of strong arms encircling her. As soon as she had completed her mission tomorrow, she would find him.

* * *

Kagome woke up bright and early, said farewell to her parents, and gave instructions to the general become zooming off to the small village.

Her footsteps were quick and light, making it seem as if she were merely floating above the ground.

For two hours she ran, pushing her body, trying to get her mind off of yesterdays events. She had things she had to accomplish today.

Finally her nose picked up the smell of burning wood and as she crested a small hill she gazed upon the ruins of a once aspiring town.

She raced into the town, calling out frantically for any survivors through the smoke and rubble.

Finally she spotted a few people huddled together under a homemade lean-to just outside the protection of the trees.

Walking over to them so as not to scare them, she noticed how ragged and tired they looked.

Humans. Honestly.

"Are you alright?" she asked gently as she crouched down in front of them. They nodded, small smiles forming on their faces.

"Princess Kagome! We knew you would come to save us." A woman said, clutching a small child to her.

"My men are on their way now, and they will take you back to the palace for food and drink. Is this all of you?" she asked, looking at the twenty five or so people.

They nodded, tears rolling down their faces.

"Do not worry, I will not let anything harm you. Can you tell me what happened?"

And older man slowly walked up to her and wheezed out "It was men of the West, the crest of their master emblazoned on their uniforms."

Kagome clenched her teeth, how she hated the Western lands.

"What did their leader look like? Do you remember?" she asked soothingly.

The old man opened his mouth to say something when suddenly his eyes went wide.

Soon the people began to shout and scream, running into the trees as they looked in horror at something behind Kagome.

"It's him! The one who began the attack, he is here to finish us off!" The old man cried.

Kagome whirled around, strung an arrow, and aimed right for the intruders chest.

Her eyes went wide as they collided with his golden gaze.

"No" she whispered, her hands shaking as she stared at him

"Please no, it can't be you"

He seemed just as surprised as her, his hand lowering Tokujin and his eyes flickering shock.

He was alone, standing there amid the rubble, his hair drifting in the wind.

Her eyes drifted up to his forehead where sat the perfect half moon that she had stroked not but the day before.

_'The House of the Moon'_

It all clicked in her head, he had been spying on her home!

He was her enemy, and she was expected to capture him, hold him for information.

This couldn't be happening to her, not like this.

And then she gritted her teeth in anger.

He had deceived her! Lied to her!

He was one of them.

She knew what she had to do.

Raising her arrow she filled it with her purifying powers and aimed it his heart.

So much for love.

She let it loose just as the tears broke free.

**Okay, wow I didn't think I would get so much attention, so I thank you all!  
I can't wait to get chappie three out so be patient. oh and have a marvelous Memorial weekend!!**

**The Goddess**


	3. Our Hearts

OUR HEARTS

Here she is everyone! Hope you like :)

** The only thing I felt in my heart was ice.**

Cold, frozen, unyielding ice that frosted over my insides and made me want to break into a million little pieces.

I watched the emotions on the girl's face go from shock, despair, and then pure fury.

My fingers itched to rush over and envelope her in my embrace, to stroke her face again and whisper soothing words.

Instead I stood there and allowed my face to quickly mask the shock I felt.

And then she aimed her arrow at me.

No, she wouldn't, she couldn't!

And then it all snapped into place as she filled her arrow with spiritual powers.

Her appearance, I assumed from using her powers, released all her secrets.

I watched in horror as the crest of my most hated enemy blossomed on her forehead.

A blue six pointed star.

And then she let her arrow loose.

It zoomed at me faster then I had thought possible, and so when my instincts kicked in and I bounded away the arrow grazed the side of my arm.

I growled at the stinging sensation that followed, and instinctively crouched with my claws dripping venom.

How did I not recognize her sooner?

"Kagome" I hissed, my eyes blazing.

As a child I was required to memorize this girls face so that I could kill her if we ever met.

And yet thoughts of holding her still wafted to the top of my mind.

Blast!

She stood straight and defiant, her hair blowing in the wind.

Why was she so beautiful!

She was wearing men's clothes again, and her posture was straight and taught, like a bow ready to let loose its arrow of rage.

"You deceived me." she bit out, grabbing another arrow and shooting it at me.

There were small tears running down her face.

I dodged the attack and leapt even closer to her.

"_No_! _I would never!" _was what I wanted to shout, but I bit my tongue.

No longer could I be the caring, loving, _emotional _Sesshoumaru.

I was now the cold, calculating, uncompassionate Lord Sesshoumaru-sama.

And It was business time.

"I never told you who I was, that was your own assumption" I growled back at her, raising my sword to swipe up at her.

She snarled at me and dodged my attack, her lips lifting to reveal deadly fangs.

"You were spying on me! Making sure I didn't catch you in the act. You truly are a dog."

She yelled and flung a hidden dagger at me.

I caught it by the hilt and ran up so that we were mere inches apart.

I would teach this girl a lesson.

Grasping her chin firmly I lifted her face up to meet my gaze.

"I would not anger me if you wish to live _princess_." I said harshly, emphasizing the princess.

She bit my hand and jumped away, reaching for another arrow.

"I have enough shame as it is from your touch, I do not fear your wrath." She spat, her eyes flashing.

Silently I cursed and stroked my hand, glaring at her with hate.

I should not have touched her.

My body even now was screaming at me to take her into my arms, to possess every inch of her being.

Didn't she feel it too?

I couldn't take it any more.

I couldn't stand here and be ruthless Sesshoumaru.

Not to her.

"Kagome" I said softly, lowering my sword and taking a step forward. "We can't do this. We can't just throw yesterday aside as if nothing happened."

She looked at me in shock, as If I had said the most ridiculous thing in the world.

And then for a moment, for one small second, she looked at me like she had the day before.

Her eyes glowed, her body relaxed, and she took the smallest of steps towards me.

But then those idiotic men of mine burst through the trees at that precise moment!

She took one took at them and instantly went back to being a warrior.

"You are a fool Sesshoumaru" she said softly, and melted into the trees.

I searched for her.

Heaven only knows that as soon as she left I yelled at my men and ran after her, following tracks, sniffing the air.

But she had vanished, along with her people.

For a long time I just sat in the tree where we had first met.

I sat pondering, and thinking, and then remembering.

Not two days before my mothers home village had been ransacked and burned by Kagome's people.

My heart boiled over in rage.

I howled into the sky in anger and despair

And then my heart settled down into a vat of nothing. It was merely a pile of ice now.

How could I have ever been foolish enough to actually desire the princess of our enemy?

My mind had been clouded, that was the only solution I could come up with.

This would never happen again, ever.

And heaven help her if she ever met up with me again.

For she would never survive the encounter.

* * *

Kagome felt like screaming.

She paced her bedroom as she tried to understand what was happening to her.

Not but this morning, a day from when she had returned home, her mother and father had told her she was getting married.

She wanted nothing to do with men!

She swore if she saw another male she would slice their head off.

Yes she had told her parents that she wanted them to make the decision for her.

She had been angry, and rebellious when she had arrived home and had told them that if she had to marry they could pick the moron for her.

She just didn't think it would happen so soon!

Or that she would get this horrible feeling of betrayal.

_Sesshoumaru._

She let his name slide over her tongue like the sweetest of candies.

She had done the right thing, of that she was certain.

She hadn't betrayed her home and had left with dignity.

She had passed her test.

But it still hurt.

And now she was being promised to another.

She flung herself onto the bed and screamed into her pillow.

Tonight her parents were hosting a great banquet, where the name of her fiancé would be announced.

Then in a week she would come to his homeland and get to know him and her future people before they got married.

Grrr.

A knock sounded on the door and her small maid entered.

"Dinner is almost ready Kagome-sama, are you ready to dress?" she asked.

She nodded and stood up, masking all her emotions and acting like the obedient child as the maid pulled out a soft baby blue kimono and dressed her in it.

It was perfect for her, and she hated it.

The banquet was the most boring thing she had ever been to even though the food was spectacular.

She had played with her wine wishing she had been born a normal person who didn't have to worry about these kinds of things.

And then the trumpets flared and her father stood up.

He smiled at her before raising his class and saying

"My friends, thank you for coming tonight. My mate and I are truly grateful for all we have and are quite excited to share our news with you. Our daughter has officially been engaged!"

The people roared and clapped while Kagome put on a fake smile and tried to pretend she was the happiest girl in the world.

"The man of whom we have chosen is strong and smart. He is one of the greatest warriors of the four kingdoms and will surely help produce beautiful pups" he continued, winking at Kagome.

She wanted to crawl under the table and die of embarrassment.

"It will seem like an odd match, for his people are very different and foreign from us" he said slowly now, as if what he was about to say next was of a very delicate nature.

"But I will have you know that we have made this decision with much thought and know it is for the best."

Kagome started getting nervous, what was her father trying to say?

"And so without further ado, Kagome will wed….Prince Sesshoumaru-sama of the Western lands!"

Dead silence.

It stretched for what seemed like forever.

Kagome gaped while the rest of the people looked around as if not sure whether to cheer or boo.

Finally she couldn't take it any longer and ran out of the room.

Kouga sighed as he watched his daughter run out of the hall, and looked to his wife for encouragement.

She smiled at him and he turned back to his people.

"I know this seems demented and wrong, but there is a plan. A plan to bring down the Western lands once and for all. And we can only do this with Kagome becoming the lady of the West. Is the understood?"

The people nodded and smiled, congratulating their king. If the Western lands were to fall, then who cared about who was marrying who! The music started and the party began, the people's spirit's rising as they thought of how they would finally be free from constant war with their enemies.

Kagome stood on her balcony, her tail drooping, her eyes empty.

Fate was cruel to her, cruel and ruthless.

Just like the man she would soon be wed to.

How could she do it?

How could her father do this to her?

What would Sesshoumaru say?

Her heart beat a steady pulse, promising that all would be well if she merely trusted in it.

She scoffed, she had given her heart up the day she had first met him, and there was no way she would get it back.

For years their families had been fighting.

They had once been friends, yes, the best of friends.

They had developed the strongest of ties and together both kingdoms were unconquerable.

But that was when Kagome was merely a pup.

And ever since the house of the Moon had become hateful and started destroying their cities, they had been at war.

Even better then that was that the West accused them of burning _their_ villages! Ha!

As if her father would ever do such a horrendous act.

She thought of the promise Sesshoumaru had made to her the day they had met.

And wondered if he would follow through with it.

**Whoo hoo I did it! It's kinda depressing isn't it, but don't worry, it gets so much better. There is a lot more kissing in the future chapters to come! Oh and thank you all for reviewing! You guys are so good to me :) hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Our Meeting

**OUR MEETING **

I sat on the railing of my balcony fingering the dagger she had thrown at me.

It was a magnificent work of art, pure silver with blue sapphires embedded in the hilt.

Sapphires that twinkled just like her eyes.

Eyes that I would never see again.

Eyes that I hated with a passion now.

I had returned home with great rejoicing from my people.

Another attack gone well, those Northern scum wouldn't think of attacking us again.

Eyes that had cried for me…

…no, that had cried for _us_.

Because she knew, just like I did, that we could never be together.

That the hate of our kingdoms would forever keep us apart.

That our hearts would forever remain empty.

I raised my head back and howled.

A knock sounded in my door and Jaken entered stuttering and wringing his ugly little hands.

As soon as I had finished he spoke.

"Milord, your bride arrives in a few days, your father wishes to speak with you."

He squeaked out.

I nodded and he quickly left.

Of course, how could I have forgotten.

The moment I lose my heart I am expected to give it to another.

Ha, what a useless waste of my time.

As I left my room I instantly felt something latch onto my leg.

A smile formed on my lips as I recognized who it was right away.

"Rin" I spoke softly, swinging her up into my arms.

She squealed and latched onto my neck, giggling as I tickled her.

"Rin is so happy you are back father! She missed you lots and lots!" she said breathlessly as I finally ended my attack.

" I am glad you came to greet me." I murmured, allowing myself to be free of my cold stoic self for just a few minutes.

She sighed and snuggled into my chest.

"Are we going to see grandpa now?" She asked.

I nodded and she chattered to me about her day as we walked the rest of the way to my father's study.

As soon as we entered Rin jumped from my arms and ran into the embrace of my father.

"Hello my precious little one!" he boomed as he lifted her into the air.

She laughed in delight and then instantly ran back to me as he put her down.

Lord InuTaisho rumbled in laughter as he saw my adoring look towards my adopted daughter.

I glared at him in return.

"Rin your grandmother has a few surprises for you in the garden, why don't you see what she's up to hmm?" he said to her.

Instantly Rin's eyes got wide, and sprinted out the door as soon as I gave my nod of consent.

"It amazes me how one as cold as you can be melted by something so small as a human girl" My father began, ushering me to sit.

I growled at him, but I did not deny his words.

It was true, Rin was my downfall.

"The girl I have chosen for you will make an excellent mother for her, of this I am sure."

He said with a small smile.

I sensed a hidden depth of sarcasm and plot behind those words.

"You have a plan up your sleeve, who did you choose?" I asked.

Personally I really didn't care.

The girl would be of no use to me, and I needed no heir, Rin would fill that space.

So why was it that now my father had decided to have me wed, and on such short notice?

"Your going to be mad when you fist hear this, but do not worry, it's all for the best,"he replied, picking up a piece of parchment.

I was on the edge of my seat, this girl must be of some importance.

"Kagome Higurashi of the Northern lands" He stated.

At first my whole body just went numb, and then blood pumped through my veins and I had him by the throat.

"WHAT!" I roared, my eyes going red.

He looked up at my calmly.

"Calm down and let me go Sesshoumaru, I can't explain anything if I can't breathe." He said with exasperation.

Ever so slowly I lowered my hands from his throat and retreated to my chair.

I noticed how shallow my breath was, and how my heart was pumping furiously.

My father, curse us demons with such good hearing, heard it too.

"For heavens sake Sesshoumaru I didn't think you would react like this. What in the world is the matter?" He questioned.

I said nothing, but stared ahead into space.

No, this wasn't right.

I couldn't marry her.

I knew that having to pretend, having to deny how I truly felt, was inexplicably impossible.

"What is the meaning of this." I said harshly.

My father looked back down on his parchment and said. "It came to me the night before you left. How brilliant would it be to convince lord Kouga that we were sorry for all the pain we had caused and make an alliance with both kingdoms. An alliance of marriage. It was an offer we knew he couldn't refuse. Not only is it politically wrong but it would also stop the war."

He paused after he said that and when I said nothing started to growl.

"Is it not obvious? Can you not think of a better way to get into the very heart of their domain than through his precious daughter? She'll fall in love with you, and you'll have the northern land tied to your little finger. Then one night she gets food poisoning and dies. Sad yes, but life goes on. There goes the heir to the throne and who is left protect the Northern lands? None other than the faithful husband. This gets rid of a hated enemy both physically and emotionally. Once his daughter is gone Lord Kouga won't have the heart to fight back. Tell me son if this is not a most ingenious plan."

I couldn't breathe.

She would be here.

We would be married.

Children? A definite possibility.

The war would stop, I would have the opportunity to finish her off once and for all.

It _was _a brilliant idea, and I commended his father for thinking of it.

I still couldn't breathe.

She would be here.

'_Kagome' _

I would do it, I would make her fall in love with me, and then break her heart right before I did the deed.

That would be payback enough surely.

She would curse the day she had allowed me to see those beautiful blue eyes.

* * *

Kagome couldn't breathe.

The plan was flawless, perfect in every shape and form.

And she hated it.

If it had been any other prince she would have done it with ease and no concerns.

But this was Sesshoumaru, the man she had fallen in love with in a mere day.

No! she hated this man, remember?

She buried her head in her hands.

She had thought she would never have to see him again, she could forget about him.

But no, the Gods hated her.

She was now expected to pretend to become besotted with him and then ever so carefully destroy him!

Her father had quietly whispered the plan before she had been stuffed into the horrible carriage and sent off towards the West.

Her people had cheered her on, wishing her luck and saying heartfelt goodbyes.

Her father was a genius for accepting the proposal, not only because it would stop the war, but because it was a monumental way to get into the heart of the West and calculate their power.

Every door would be opened to her, and she would be the one to figure out their every secret and report it back to her father.

That and provide an heir.

Her father had said she didn't have to have pups with Sesshoumaru if she didn't want to, she could always save that for the person she loved.

But her mother said that she expected at least one grandchild from the beautiful blood of the house of the moon

"I want at least one little darling with their stunning hair!" she had proclaimed.

Kagome smiled, she could understand her mother's views, they _did_ have stunning hair.

"Oh Sesshoumaru, how can I do this? How can I be by your side everyday and still be expected to share the hate of my people for you?" she whispered.

She had left him for her people, for her father and mother.

She had rejected him and denied her heart for the approval of others.

How he must hate her.

She closed her eyes and sighed as his golden orbs flooded the darkness behind her lids.

'_Kagome_'

It was as soft as a whisper and spoke of longing and hope.

Kagome's head shot up and she looked around.

There was no one around, the driver and caddy were both mute.

And she swore it had sounded just like him.

She was going mad, that was all there was to it.

She ignored the chill she got and started picking at her kimono.

It was so itchy and…pink!

She hated pink as much as she hated the idea of this wedding.

She had been traveling for two days now, and noticed how homesick for her green forests she was.

She could have been there in a night if her father had just let her run there.

But no, she was a princess, and he didn't exactly trust her to go straight to the western palace.

Suddenly the carriage stopped and she heard shuffling.

Kagome peeked her head out the window and gaped.

The palace was magnificent!

It was all white marble and the biggest thing she had ever seen.

"And I am to be mistress of all this" she mused to herself.

The door opened and a hand she didn't recognize was offered to her.

She took it as she was taught and gracefully descended to look up into eyes that mirrored the one's she had fallen for.

She gasped, but then settled down when she realized it was not who she thought it was.

But this man was almost the twin of Sesshoumaru, just with furry ears on top and no markings.

She also noticed he was a bit shorter than her intended.

He gave her a smirk and showed his glistening fangs.

"Hey there. The name's Inuyasha, I'm Sesshoumaru's younger brother. Welcome to the west" he said, leading her to the front steps.

Kagome decided instantly that she liked Sesshoumaru's younger brother.

She smiled warmly back at him and laughed as he blushed.

"Thank you for escorting me Inuyasha, I am Kagome and I am very pleased to meet you."

He nodded and said "I know I am supposed to hate you and all, but I think we are going to be great friends."

Kagome wanted to cry.

She had expected spit and rude words and absolute loathing from the people here, and yet she was being treated so kindly, and by a member of the royal family no less!

Squeezing his hand she nodded back and then they entered the hall.

Kagome had never seen walls look so shiny before, and she was absolutely entranced.

Inuyasha noticed this and laughed as she wandered around with stars in her eyes.

"Come on wench, we're off to see my father and your fiancé. Can't keep them waiting" he said good naturedly.

Kagome ignored his rude comment and followed him down endless hallways that she knew she would always get lost in.

Finally they stopped in front of two large oak doors and Inuyasha knocked.

"Come in." a warm voice boomed, and Kagome assumed it was Lord InuTaisho since it was so much deeper than Sesshoumaru's.

As the doors opened Kagome's heart began to race.

She would see him!

After a week of heartache she would now be with him all the time.

What if they intended to kill her now, and just get it over with?

No, they would not be so foolish.

The thought did not make her less nervous though.

He was in there, she could smell him, and sense his confident aura.

She stepped into the room and the doors followed with a bang.

"Lord InuTaisho, Prince Sesshoumaru, I present to you Princess Kagome of the Northern Lands" Inuyasha said formally.

Kagome's eyes first landed on the father. He was just as tall as Sesshoumaru and just as striking.

His long hair was pulled up into a pony tail and his smile was warm.

She decided she liked him too.

She started to smile back at him when a low growl from the other side of the room demanded her attention.

Her eyes clashed with his and she gulped in an effort to remain calm and in control.

"Hello Sesshoumaru" she murmured, making a small curtsey.

* * *

She looked dazzling as she entered the room.

And he loved how sporadic her heart beat was as the doors shut tight.

She was nervous yes, but not afraid.

He loved her defiance and bravery.

But he hated the pink.

He made a note not to ever allow her to wear such a color when they were married.

Argh! Focus Sesshoumaru, you hate this girl!

He had promised himself that he would give her the most hateful look when she glanced his way, but she had turned to his father instead.

Jealousy boiled inside him like hot water.

She was just about to smile at him when he couldn't handle it any longer and growled.

Her eyes swung around to his, and he about nearly lost it.

But it wasn't the way she looked at him, or the manner in which she had held her head high.

It was when she had said his name that was his undoing.

She had said it so softly, so unsure, so longingly that all thoughts of hate, revenge, and loathing fled from his mind.

He couldn't have stopped himself if he had tried.

In an instant he was in front of her and had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

He buried his head in her ebony locks and took in her scent.

Oh how he had missed her!

At first she tensed up, as if unsure what he was doing.

But then all doubt left her as she relaxed and brought her arms up to wind themselves around his neck.

He pressed the tip of his nose against hers and rumbled contentedly.

Her eyes glistened and she purred back at him.

"Welcome home koi." he whispered ever so softly so as not to let his father and brother hear.

"I've missed you" she whispered back "What are we going to do?"

He stroked the six pointed star on her forehead with his mouth and whispered back "I am not sure, but we'll figure it out. I made a promise, remember?"

Kagome smiled and closed her eyes.

Yes, she remembered.

She would never forget.

**Yippee! Another one accomplished. Thank you, thank you!**

**The Goddess**


	5. Our Mistakes

**OUR MISTAKES**

I could have laughed at the looks on my brother and father's faces as Kagome and I finally acknowledged them.

My father, more like me in personality, looked only mildly surprised.

While my idiot half brother stood there looking as if he had just choked on a piece of meat.

I felt Kagome giggle against me and my whole body tingled from the sensation.

Oh being married was going to be good.

"What the CRAP just happened here?" Inuyasha yelled, his eyes furious.

I smirked at him. Did he think I was stupid?

He reeked of jealousy.

"Hush Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru take Kagome to her room. She must be tired from that long journey, and I am sure she will wish to unpack" my father said, opening the door to his office.

I could tell he was anxious to speak with me and I couldn't blame him.

Too bad I didn't feel the necessity to speak with him at the moment.

I was too interested in a pair of soft creamy hands to take the hint.

I escorted Kagome out of the office and down the long corridors to her room.

I growled at passing servants who glared at her, and shielded her from anxious soldiers.

No one was taking her away from me now.

No one.

I opened the door to her room and led her inside, loving the way she gasped at the expansion of her new abode.

I couldn't wait for her to see _our_ room.

"Do you like it?" I whispered against her hair.

I felt her nod in amazement and chuckled.

Really she was much too easy to please.

My beast purred in contentment.

A whole week of misery was lifted off my shoulders and replaced by the greatest feeling of contentment.

Kagome seemed to be feeling it too as she fell into my arms and sighed.

"Would you believe that two days ago I was loathing the idea of ever stepping into this place?" she asked softly.

I nodded, it wasn't surprising.

"Would you believe that two days ago I hated the very thought of you?" I said back in return.

She turned in my arms to face me, her eyes filled with sadness.

"I was horrible to you. I am sorry. But you have to understand the position I was in. I mean I had just barely met you! I couldn't betray my people." she said "And even now I am wondering whether allowing myself into your arms is such a good idea." she murmured looking away.

I grasped her tightly, growling low so that she could appreciate what a tremendous position she was in.

"You will never say those words again, is that understood?" I snapped, perhaps more harshly then I had intended.

I saw her eyes instinctively go wide and ready to argue, but then she smiled and snuggled closer.

"One might think you were a bit possessive with those words Sesshoumaru-sama" she said playfully.

I relaxed and lifted her into my arms.

"You have to understand something Kagome. I am an Inuyoukai, which being so already makes me highly attached to you as my future mate." I placed her on the bed and leaned down over her. " But I am also a dog demon, and we are the most possessive of our kind when it comes to matters of marriage. You will be constantly annoyed with my vigil, but never so greatly protected." I finished, nuzzling her neck.

"I don't know whether to be offended or enchanted" she mumbled, distracted by my ministrations.

She was simply delicious.

"Your going to be offended once you hear what I have to say next.

I hate this dress, you will never be seen in it again. In fact as soon as you change, I want it burned." I said, picking at it disgustedly.

She laughed out loud, her voice as sweet music in my ears.

"We agree on something for once. I hate it as well." she said.

Then she gave me a wicked grin and said "Turn around"

I obeyed, standing up and facing the door, my blood pounding in my ears.

I heard shuffling of clothing, which I could distinctly discern as the _removing _of clothing, and my heart sped up.

"I hope you know that I can hear your heart beat." she laughed.

"Hurry up" I grumbled at her.

I felt her arms wrap around my waist and I smiled.

I turned around quicker than she could blink and had her in my arms.

She was wearing her men's clothes now, and had her long hair tied back in a loose bun.

Drat.

No matter though, she was still absolutely perfect.

"Much better" I said in approval.

She lifted her face and touched her nose with mine.

It was the simplest of affections, and yet had the most meaning to us.

I realized that I had never kissed her before.

I decided that needed to be changed immediately.

Leaning my head down I focused on her soft lips and closed my eyes.

Suddenly a loud knock sounded on the door and little feet pattered in.

"DADDY!" A small voice bellowed, and Kagome jumped out of my arms, dagger at the ready.

I noticed she had grabbed the one I kept at my side.

The silver one with blue sapphires in it.

Her dagger.

I saw her eyes glance over it and then return to Rin.

I had never yelled at Rin before, but I was sorely tempted to do so at the moment.

"Rin." I said impatiently "You know I don't appreciate being interrupted."

But my daughter hadn't heard me.

At the moment she was too entranced by the woman who had been in my arms not moments before.

"Are you Rin's new mother pretty lady?" she asked innocently.

Kagome went as red as a rose.

Hmmm such an excellent color for her.

And then I noticed it was not out of embarrassment that she was red, but from anger.

She turned around and pointed the dagger at me.

"You have a daughter?" she hissed at me softly.

I could already tell that this was not going to end well.

"Rin leave, I will be with you in a moment" I said stiffly, my eyes never leaving Kagome's.

"But father, grandpa said he wished to speak with you. He said it was of the utmost import¾"

"Later Rin" I growled.

She took the hint and skipped out of the room.

I figured I had two choices.

I could either kiss her senseless until she forgot how mad at me she was and I could properly explain.

Or I could try and explain now while fighting for my life…and then kiss her senseless.

Both plans seemed alluring to me so I decided to let fate take control.

"Kagome" I said gently as she advanced on me.

"Please let me expla¾" she pounced before I could finish.

I dodged the attack to my head as we landed on the bed, pillows flying every which way.

"I really think we should wait until the honey moon night to do this dearest" I smirked as she swiped at me with her killer claws.

She howled in rage and jumped off the bed.

"I knew that it couldn't be right" she said, her face back to enemy grounds.

"I just knew that something was up. That being happy with you was too good to be true. You probably have some hidden concubine around here don't you. I should go home!" she cried, pacing the floor.

My blood froze.

I had her wrists in my hands before she took another step.

"You belong to me now" I barked at her, using our demonic language.

"And you will never even consider the fact of leaving me again. Rin is my adopted daughter, couldn't you smell that she was human?" I asked

She looked up at me with shameful eyes.

"Besides" I said more gently now and in our regular tongue "It is beneath me to take concubines."

She looked down at the floor

"You should go, your father wishes to speak with you" she said softly.

I started getting angry, why couldn't she trust me?

I had been kind, going against everything I had been taught and trained to do for her.

I decided I had better leave before I began yelling.

Lifting her up I pressed a kiss to her forehead before walking out of the room.

* * *

I knew I was in trouble the moment the little girl, Rin was her name I think, entered the room.

He had been just about to kiss me, of this I was sure.

I had closed my eyes, puckered my lips, and then my instincts kicked in and I was on my feet with my old dagger in hand.

My mind was not fully cleared from being in such close proximity with him and so perhaps I spoke too soon.

But it wasn't until he had my wrists in his hands that I fully understood what I had said.

By then I was too ashamed to say I was sorry.

I knew I had made him angry, the force of his kiss had proved that, and the way his aura felt as he walked out of the room.

What was I doing?

He was my enemy! I was supposed to be spying!

I couldn't do this, I couldn't!

I had to get out of here, I had to leave.

I remembered his threats about not ever thinking of leaving him, but I ignored it.

Grabbing my bow and arrows I rushed out onto the balcony and jumped into the nearest tree.

I ran and ran, refusing to stop until I was as far away as I could get.

I was going to the East, where my best friend would be waiting for me.

As I flashed by the gardens Inuyasha spotted me.

"Hey! Where are you going?" he shouted at me

I ignored him and sped on, nothing was stopping me.

Not even my aching heart.

* * *

I slammed the door open and leaned against the wall.

My father came over and slapped me on the back.

"Well done Sesshoumaru! Excellent show. For a moment there I thought even you were fooled. You sure had me and Inuyasha going. That was most excellent, you'll have her in your grasp by tomorrow night." he said jubilantly.

At first I didn't have a clue what he was saying, and then it all came to me.

He thought I was playing the part!

He thought that I was still planning on murdering Kagome, but that I was just making it look good!

Well at the moment thoughts of her ultimate demise were not too far from my mind, but it still shocked me as I realized that I was still expected to be the enemy.

Oh no.

"I am always perfect in my undertakings." I said icily.

I would play the part.

Just not the part I had been cast as.

I had to see Kagome.

Now!

"Excuse me" I said, trying to act as if I was not in a hurry "But I need to see Rin"

As soon as the door shut behind me I shot for her room.

I flung open her doors and frantically called her name.

I had the strangest feeling that something horribly wrong was a foot.

She was nowhere to be seen.

NO! No, no, no, oh please don't let her be gone!

"KAGOME!" I howled, searching everywhere.

Inuyasha burst through the door.

"She went East Sesshoumaru! I have never seen anything move so quickly in my life" he gasped.

My eyes bled red.

She was gone.

Did she not hear me when I avidly told her that she was mine and that she was not to leave?

I would have to remind her.

East, hmmm

There was a princess there about her age, I think her name was Sango.

I ran to the balcony where her scent permeated the air.

Yes, she had definitely left, and gone in a hurry, her scent was even now fading.

But she had not gone home, the half breed's nose was at least correct on that.

She had gone East.

"Tell Rin I will be back" I said, and gathered my cloud together, flying off into the darkening sky.

Anything could happen to her.

Oh how she would suffer once I got my hands on her.

Fear clenched at my heart, fear as I had never felt before.

How could she just leave me like this?

My beast roared in agony, I had to get her back!

* * *

A pair of red eyes watched as Sesshoumaru flew off into the night. The plan was working out perfectly, nothing would stop him now.

**HURRAY! Golly guys I never expected to go through chapters so quickly like this! Your reviews are really inspiring me. Especially you Selene and Kagome-wanna-be, thank you for your enthusiasm. But I have some sad news, it is memorial weekend after all and my family has big plans, so if you don't hear from me in a couple days don't worry, it's just a minor set back. Chao everyone!**

**The Goddess**


	6. Our Realizations

**OUR REALIZATIONS**

Kagome breathed in the beautiful mountain air of Sango's homeland.

She had been traveling all night and had just reached the Eastern border as the sun lifted it's head.

She couldn't wait to see her friend!

Jumping from tree to tree she scaled the rock wall surrounding the palace and landed in Sango's favorite garden.

The new sun lit up the beautiful flora and made it sparkle and shimmer in it's radiant light.

"Kagome!" A voice called and she grinned as Sango came into view.

She was a beautiful cat demon with long brown hair like Kagome's and light chocolate stripes down her cheeks and arms.

"I thought my senses playing tricks when I felt you enter the grounds!"

She cried, flinging her arms around her.

Kagome hugged her back avidly, realizing how much she had missed her.

"Oh it's so good to see you and I¾" she stopped, her face showing confusion as she slowly sniffed me.

Then she gasped and looked Kagome in the eyes.

"So it is true, you two really are engaged."

Kagome sighed, there was so much she had to tell her.

She nodded "It's a long story Sango, is it okay if I stay here with you for a while?" she asked.

Her face lit up "Of course! Now come in and you can take a bath" she said leading Kagome towards the doors.

"Did someone say a bath with two lovely ladies? Don't mind if I do" said a masculine voice, and out popped a black male demon in purple and black robes with purple stripes running down his arms.

"Hentai!" Sango yelled and shoved him away.

"Kagome just got here you pervert now get out of here!" she yelled.

The demon sighed, swishing his purple striped tail and Kagome gasped as she saw he was of her lineage.

"You're a wolf demon too!" she exclaimed "Who are you?"

The man grinned and bowed low "I am Miroku of the tribe of the night wolves. You must be Kagome Higurashi, I've heard plenty about you. We're practically cousins" he said, grasping her hand and kissing it.

Kagome smacked him.

"I am promised to another, don't come anywhere near me. But it's a pleasure to meet you Miroku." she said in return.

He smiled back at her and kneeled, grasping her hand once again, ignoring her growling.

"And now if I may have the pleasure, would you please consider bearing my- ouch!"

He cried before he could finish his sentence.

Sango sheathed her sword, wiping her hands in pleasure.

"Don't even think about it pal or else I won't use the butt of my sword next time" she said.

He gave her a sheepish grin and Sango sighed as she led Kagome out of the gardens.

"That's Miroku, he's been stalking me ever since he came here to train. He's the reason I knew about your engagement, he is Inuyasha's best friend and they tell each other everything." Sango explained as they walked into the bathing chambers where a humongous hot spring lay in wait.

"Apparently Inuyasha is quite besotted with you and is pretty jealous of Sesshoumaru" she continued, grinning.

Kagome smiled warmly "He's really sweet you know, even for a hanyou."

The girls quickly undressed and soaked in the water.

"Oh I have missed this" Kagome sighed, letting the hot water relax her sore muscles.

"Sango peeked at her from under her wet hair and said

"So start explaining. I don't care how bad an arranged marriage goes, you're not one to run away from your duty."

Kagome grumbled in the water, bubbles forming around her.

"I met Sesshoumaru the day he burned one of our smaller villages." she started

" I guess he was spying or something, but I had been out and about and he was cute. So I flirted with him, and he played with me back. We spent the whole day together and it was wonderful. When I went home I thought I had fallen in love."

Kagome sunk even lower into the water as small tears formed at her eyes.

"The next day as I went to rescue the survivors he showed up. Oh Sango, it was horrible. My heart was torn in two. He tried to talk me out of being the enemy, but I wouldn't fall for it. Well anyway we had a little fight and I went home, promising myself I would never see him again. The next day my parents announced that I had been engaged to the man."

Sango swam over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as more tears streamed down her face.

"I told myself I had to be strong, that no matter how wonderful it was with him I had to be the enemy. My father's plan was for me to be the spy this time, and relay all the information I could about their army and such back to him. But when I got there, he enveloped me in his arms and I completely forgot about it. His daughter showed up and I got a little carried away and we got into another fight. And I realized Sango, I realized that I couldn't do it.

I love him too much to betray him to my people. No matter what crimes he has committed he is still too dear to me to hurt him. So I ran away, and came to you"

She finished, wiping her eyes.

"And a good thing you did too, oh Kagome I am so sorry! How horrible this must be for you."

Kagome stood up and wrapped a towel around her.

"I know I can't stay long, even now I am sure Sesshoumaru is searching for me so I must be quick. I think I will disguise my appearance and just roam around the lands pretending to be a village Miko. No other demons have spiritual powers such as I do and so it will be easy." she said confidently.

Sango wrapped a towel around her and said "No Kagome that's ridiculous. Not only will you break your parents hearts, but also all those in the northern lands, the western royalty, and myself!"

Kagome sat on a stone bench and dried her hair.

"It doesn't matter, this way no one gets hurt and everything goes back to normal." she replied.

Sango opened her mouth to reply back but was interrupted by the loudest roar she had ever heard.

Both girls jumped up in shock and looked at each other with wide eyes.

"It's him" Kagome whispered

"It's his call, he's demanding me to come out. How did he find me so quickly?" she cried.

Suddenly the door opened and Miroku rushed in.

"Kagome, Sesshoumaru's here and he's not very happy. He's in his demon form and looks like he wants to tear the wall apart!" he said.

Kagome gasped as Sango yelled at Miroku to get out and rushed over to her clothes.

She quickly slipped them on and ran out of the room, sprinting for the main gate.

All thoughts left her as she focused on one thing, transforming.

Right as the wall appeared she changed into her wolf form and leapt over the wall, right in front of Sesshoumaru.

* * *

I was so angry and frightened that I didn't notice I had changed into my demon form until I arrived at the front gates.

Luckily I had enough sense not to tear the wall to shreds and go searching for her.

Instead I called to her, demanding that she get her sorry hide back into my arms.

Not a few moments later my beast calmed down as I sensed her running towards me. I could feel the power emanating off of her and figured she was transforming.

I bobbed my head in anticipation as she soared over the wall to land in front of me.

She was not as big as me, but she could still look into my red eyes as she walked up to me.

"Stop this!' she barked, her beautiful tail swishing in exasperation.

She was just as magnificent in demon form as she was in her human body.

We were complete opposites, and matched perfectly.

Black and white, Yin and Yang.

I padded up to her and touched my nose against hers, wrapping my long tail around her.

"Don't leave me again" I barked back, planning on strangling her neck.

I nuzzled it instead.

She growled at me and backed away, though I could tell it was forced.

She changed into her human form and waited for me to do the same.

Instantly I was down to her height and in her face.

"You obviously didn't understand when I told you not to even think of leaving. Did you really think I wouldn't come after you?" I said, snatching her hands and yanking her towards me.

She glared up at me.

"Did you really think I would leave all I hold dear for you?" she snapped back.

I dropped her hands in astonishment.

"We are enemies!" she cried out, throwing her hands into the air.

"My father and my whole kingdom want you and your people annihilated from off the face of the earth. And I am expected to help them. But for some odd reason I turn into mush whenever I am in your arms! I can't do this Sesshoumaru, I won't. I'm not going to play two different parts to please people." She said, backing away and folding her arms across her chest.

"My heart wants you, but my mind keeps flashing pictures of burned villages and wailing people." she whispered softly. "All by you."

I couldn't believe what she was saying.

I had come all this way back for her and she was spurning me?

And wait a minute, burning her villages? What about mine?

"If you hadn't started stealing our animals and crops, and burning our own homes we wouldn't have even thought to attack you! You started this whole mess and we were acting in self defense" I shot back, stepping closer to her.

Kagome scoffed at me.

"Don't even try and act like the innocent one. You might as well stop playing around and just come out with it. Were you planning on attacking again as soon as I left the home base? Hmmm?" she asked.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I lunged and grabbed her around the waist, throwing her to the ground and pinning her there.

"Do not speak of things so lightly. My father loved your father like a brother and never would have thought of hurting him had it not been to protect his own lands. Your people are savages and you know it!" I bellowed at her.

Kagome gaped up at me from her position on the ground.

"We've never burned any of your villages Sesshoumaru, honest. My father was angry that you had betrayed us yes, but he still refused to stoop so low as to actually hurt your people." she said meekly.

I looked down at her in amazement.

"Betrayed **you**? Never! We loved the Northern lands. And even when we received word of our third village being demolished we waited until the last straw before we attacked." I said, my eyes piercing.

Her hand went up and stroked the half moon on my forehead.

Ah, now I remembered why I had come to get her.

"It was someone else then, because we've never even thought of hurting you until we received word that you had started destroying our villages." she said softly.

I closed his eyes and sighed gently.

It all made perfect sense now, why hadn't we seen it before?

"I think dearest, that both kingdoms have been played the fool. Someone is accusing us of wrongs we didn't commit."

Kagome stopped stroking me and looked up. "Do you really think so? But who would want to do something like that?" she asked.

I lifted both of us up off the ground and started walking towards the main gate.

"Well look at the evidence, we can both smell that we are not lying and we have both just claimed that we did not start the attacks. Which means that someone else has been attacking us and been blaming it on the other. He must have known the West would act on self defense. Perhaps they were trying to get us to destroy each other." I mused, jumping over the wall in one mighty leap.

Kagome wound her hands through my hair and moaned softly. "So this entire war, this entire mess was completely useless? I could be at home right now cuddling with you? Argh that makes me so angry!" she grumbled.

I laughed and raised my nose to meet hers.

"Not a complete waste Koi, we may have never met had this war not begun. We should count our blessings"

She smiled up at me "I am glad that you are stubborn and came back for me"

I stopped walking and looked down into the beautiful eyes that had started this whole mess.

"Know this Kagome, I will always come after you. No matter the circumstances" I whispered softly.

And as she gazed up at me with such happiness in those eyes, I just knew the moment was right.

I leaned down, touched her nose to mine, and the swept her up in the most incredible kiss she, or I for that matter, had ever witnessed.

I groaned as she parted her lips for me and I tasted her inside and out.

Why hadn't I ever thought of this before?

Stars danced inside my eyelids as we parted for breath, and then went back for more.

Her lips, oh heavens they were the softest thing I had ever felt.

I felt her hands grasp the hair at the base of my neck and pull me down, begging for more.

I was more than willing to obey.

Our kisses grew hungry, demanding the days, weeks, and years that we had missed never experiencing each other.

It was pure, and exciting, and so mind shattering It was almost too much to comprehend.

I am sure we would have continued for days if we had wanted to, but we were suddenly interrupted by a small giggle and one loud whoop.

I felt Kagome tense up and get ready to spring, but I held on this time.

Our faces turned away from each other to gaze upon a blushing Sango, and, oh this was peachy, an awe stricken Miroku.

"Would you two consider giving me and Sango lessons on the art of such fantastic lip locking?" he asked in wonder.

I grinned as I felt Kagome blush, and watched Sango deliver a hefty blow to Miroku's head with her fist.

I think I liked Kagome's friend.

Kissing Kagome's nose I lowered her from my arms and allowed her to stand by my side.

My head was still pretty dizzy from the kissing and I could tell my mate to be was a little woozy as well.

"Thank you for that Sango-sama, I always admire the person who is not afraid to give Miroku thorough punishment" I said watching him groan on the ground.

She smiled and nodded and I felt Kagome tug on my haori.

"You know Miroku?" she asked in surprise.

"Inuyasha is my brother Kagome" I said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

She nodded and turned back to her friend.

"Sango Sesshoumaru and I have just discovered something crucial. We have to return to the West immediately." she said, running up to her.

I tried not to growl as she left my side, but I failed as a small rumble escaped from my chest.

Kagome glanced at me, but then ignored my frown as she continued onward.

"I want you to come with me!" she said, taking her hands in hers.

Sango's eyes widened, but then she smiled.

"Oh Kagome that would be wonderful, then I could just stay for the wedding!" she said, and the two girls giggled.

I rolled my eyes and moved my hands around, anxious to have Kagome by me again.

"I have to take Miroku with me though, he's under my charge" Sango said mournfully.

"That's okay!" Kagome said cheerfully

"If him and Inuyasha are such good friends then he won't bother us much."

I nodded as she glanced my way, I would do anything she asked if she just got over here!

"Go pack and tell your father, we'll be waiting outside" she said and pushed her playfully towards the doors.

Sango quickly hefted Miroku and then sprinted into the palace.

I couldn't take it any longer and sped over to Kagome, working my hands around her stomach.

"Baby" she giggled as I buried my head in her hair.

"Maybe later" I smirked "But I want you all to myself for the first couple years of our marriage"

She gasped and smacked me lightly.

But then quickly kissed me when she saw the shock on my face.

I held her close, I had missed her so much.

It wasn't long before Sango and Miroku showed up and we left the Eastern palace together.

I kept Kagome close to me on my cloud and Miroku and Sango flew on Sango's friend Kirara.

As we rushed through the clouds I wondered who in their right mind would dare try and mess with my father and his friend.

They would have to be royalty, or at least close to royalty to be able to thoroughly know our weaknesses.

And they would also have to be cunning and brave, or at least reckless.

But most importantly, they would have to really despise us for something.

And I just couldn't think of anyone living who harbored such feelings of hatred for anyone, especially two great kingdoms.

I wasn't sure I really wanted to know.

* * *

Red eyes cursed silently as they watched the tight embrace of the dog and wolf demon.

What had happened? They were ruining his plans! No matter, he would figure out a way to make it succeed. He had been working far too hard and long on this to allow it fall now.

"The West and the North will regret the day they ever looked upon my face" he hissed, and disappeared.

**Dun dun dun… oooh pretty exciting isn't it! Well I had a wonderful time writing this and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Thanks for being so good!**

**The Goddess**


	7. Our Tests

_**OUR TESTS**_

Kagome fingered her dagger as they rode West, loving the feel of it in her hands once again.

Sesshoumaru had given it to her a while after they had been traveling and it comforted her to no end.

There was tension in the air, she could feel it.

It was building, and building, and just waiting to burst.

Her spiritual powers had been like an alarm all day, buzzing constantly and pricking at her skin.

Danger was approaching fast, and she had to stay on edge for whenever it broke loose.

She felt Sesshoumaru's hold tighten around her waste and she squeezed his arm.

She knew he was worried for her, she couldn't help but be worried for herself.

But she knew that sooner or later this had to be faced.

Someone was hurting her, was hurting them, and it had to be stopped.

She was not so much afraid as I was angry.

How many decades had passed in heartache and loss?

And all because of one person?

She sighed slowly, she knew that their mysterious attacker was not the only one to blame.

She was sure there were others involved, and If the West and North had talked about it before this problem would have been solved a long time ago.

She felt Sesshoumaru nudge her and she looked up at him.

"I want us to be married before we do anything." he said.

She blushed and looked down, but nodded and smiled.

He lifted her chin up and brought her face close to his.

"Do not hide from me koi, that time has long since passed." he murmured, his voice tinged with laughter.

She looked up at him and their eyes clashed, burning bronzed gold mixed with shooting sapphire blue made a beautiful blend. Their gazes were locked, and slowly they both leaned in closer.

"You will have to fall in love with Rin" he murmured softly, as his lips stroked her jaw line.

Kagome's breath became ragged as she tried to concentrate.

"She's your daughter Sesshoumaru, what's not to love?"

He rumbled softly in laughter before his lips finally found hers, and they began the lovers tango.

Sesshoumaru swore it was even better than the first one.

He had kissed woman before, he had lived long and was not without experience.

But kissing Kagome was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

It was heated and filled with fire, but it was also tender and soft, wanting to give as much as receive.

His tongue stroked one of her fangs and she shivered from the action.

It was glorious and he couldn't wait for when they were married and he could kiss her any time he liked.

* * *

Sango and Miroku watched their friends in amazement, Sango blushing furiously while Miroku whistled quietly in appreciation.

Turning around to face her (Sango had made him sit in front so that he would not be tempted) Miroku gently took her hands in his and stroked her fingers.

"I know I may not be first choice on your list of possible males to desire Sango, but I would do anything in the world if it was to mean that I could court you" he said lovingly, wrapping his tail around her.

She stared at him with wide eyes.

"Uh…Uh"

He didn't allow her to finish as he gently leaned towards her, and placed his lips on hers.

Sango's first thought was to slap him to high heaven.

But then his lips moved ever so slightly against hers and she lost her thoughts completely.

Tentatively wrapping an arm around his shoulders, she allowed him to work his magic on her.

And boy was he a magician.

Fireworks exploded all around them as she hungrily began to kiss him back, entreating him for more of this wonderful sensation.

She even had enough consciousness to notice that he wasn't trying to grope her!

Now she knew how Kagome felt and couldn't wait to share this experience with her.

She decided it could wait as he pulled her face closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They broke for breath and Sango turned beat red as she saw Kagome and Sesshoumaru laughing at them.

She turned and saw that Miroku was blushing as well!

So maybe he wasn't so conceited after all.

She pulled him down for another heated kiss.

* * *

When they finally reached the Western palace Kagome was asleep in Sesshoumaru's arms and Sango was resting against Miroku's chest.

It had been a long journey, and everyone was tired and weary.

"We must tell…your father" Kagome struggled to say as she drifted off into sleep again.

Sesshoumaru smiled and nuzzled her cheek.

"Hush now, it's late, He already knows we are here and you are tired, rest." he soothed, trying to place her in her bed.

"Rin" she murmued, and he smirked at her.

"She'll see us in the morning" he whispered and tried to set her on her bed.

She wouldn't budge, griping him even tighter when he tried to free her.

Finally sighing in exasperation Sesshoumaru carried her to his room and laid down with her on his own bed.

He decided once she was asleep enough he would get up and leave.

But the trip had been wearisome for him too, and before he knew it he was out cold, an arm wrapped tightly around his future mate.

* * *

Naraku was disgusted.

Sesshoumaru was acting like a lovesick pup and it was ruining everything!

Quietly he crept onto his balcony and gazed upon the sleeping lovers.

He snarled softly and padded towards the side where Kagome lay sleeping.

Ooh how he hated her.

Quickly masking his scent Naraku wrapped his hands around her and yanked her out of Sesshoumaru's arms.

She woke up instantly and started to yell when Naraku clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Not a word princess, or we will just have to cut out that lovely tongue of yours" he whispered, and flew out the window.

Kagome kicked and screamed, bellowing when he tied her up and cursing when he gagged her.

Where was Sesshoumaru?

Her hands desperately searched for her dagger, but couldn't reach it.

So this was the person behind all the attacks.

It made perfect sense.

She wanted to cry it was so unfair.

She bit her gag instead.

Naraku flew all night, his eyes shining as he realized what would happen when Sesshoumaru found his precious little darling gone.

Especially when he saw the note he had left.

Sesshoumaru would go into a definite rage, he would be unable to stop his beast from taking control and he would become berserk, destroying everything in his path.

Which consequentially, Naraku had devised to be the Northern kingdom. Which was where they were headed now.

And all because that stupid dog demon had fallen in love.

How sickening.

The other plan had been so much better, just let the two kingdoms finish each other off.

But it had been going too slow for him and he thought that if the two enemies were to be married then that would certainly fuel the fire.

And fuel the fire it did, just the wrong one.

Speeding up Naraku finally entered his lair and dropped Kagome on the ground.

She glared at him as he walked along the caves walls.

"Like it do you?" he said, lifting his arms to display the dark hole. "It's the only thing I can afford at the moment, but it's quite comfortable" he sneered, kicking dirt in her face.

This time a tear did slither down Kagome's face.

But it wasn't from hurt or sadness or even anger.

It was from pity.

Because she knew she was going to have to kill him, and deep inside her she knew he didn't deserve it.

He laughed at her and said "well don't worry, we won't be here long. Once Sesshoumaru discovers you're missing we'll take you back home. He'll arrive sooner or later, tearing everything apart searching for you. And I'll put you right in his path. So that when he destroys you from his madness, you won't have to be sad anymore." he laughed in delight.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing, was he really that demented?

She couldn't stand the sight of him and turned away.

"Don't you dare turn away from me wench!" he cried, and forced her chin up, making her eyes meet his gaze.

"Did you like kissing him?" he asked, pulling on her hair as he brought her closer.

"Did you enjoy his hands roaming your body?"

His hands began moving towards her chest.

She struggled violently against him, kicking out her bound legs to hit him.

But he merely stepped away.

"Your pathetic Kagome."

Kagome's eyes were flashing from blue to a deep pink, she knew she couldn't lose control here or else she might purify herself as well.

But it was so difficult.

Naraku smiled and said "I wouldn't get too angry now if I were you princess, because after you see what I've got for you, you will lose all control."

Kagome highly doubted it.

Until he brought forth her sister.

"Kikyo!" Kagome hollered in her gag.

Her twin sister stood there as straight as a board, her eyes a dull gray from the once vibrant brown, her face grim.

"I've enchanted her" Naraku said, walking around Kikyo as if he were studying a piece of art.

"She has no control over her body, it belongs to me now." gently he took Kikyo's chin and kissed her soft lips.

Kagome roared struggling with all that she was worth.

How dare he touch her sister! How dare he use her in such a manner!

Naraku laughed evilly and said "But it just gets even better my dear. You see I use Kikyo for all my dirty work. Say namely burning villages, and slaughtering children, and stealing all the crops and money. Brilliant don't you think?"

Kagome was now sobbing as he stroked her sister's face.

"And she can't do a thing to stop me. She will probably be the one to lead Sesshoumaru to you" he said softly.

Kagome struggled with her inner beast.

It was like a humongous torrent of fire building up inside of her and begging to be released.

She screamed and howled and struggled and wished with all her heart that Sesshoumaru would come for her.

"Oh Kagome, how sad you look. You know I was going to bed Kikyo right here in this cave for your very eyes to behold, but maybe I should have a little compassion on you. I can only imagine how angry you might get at seeing your sister making passionate love to me. Ah well, maybe another time then" he said, stroking Kikyo one last time and then… disappearing.

* * *

Sesshoumaru roared in agony.

How could he have let this happen?

Again!

He clutched the piece of parchment in his hand and paced the room.

He had to stay calm, he had to stay calm, he had to- ah heck he was going to murder someone!

Suddenly the doors burst open and Inuyasha and Miroku spilled in.

"What the heck is wrong with you!" Inuyasha shouted, his hands covering his sensitive ears as Sesshoumaru howled again.

He grabbed the paper out of Sesshoumaru's hands and read the letter.

His eyes went wide and he gave it to Miroku as he tried to approach the furious Sesshoumaru.

"Come on Sessh, you know she didn't mean it. She just got homesick that's all, I mean that girl is madly in love with you." he said gently, trying to calm him down.

"I better go show this to Sango" Miroku stated and sprinted off.

Sesshoumaru started pacing, his eyes flickering from gold to red.

Kagome loved him, didn't she?

Well she had never actually said the words before.

But she had kissed him, and stroked him!

That could have just been lust, I mean technically they had only know each other a few days.

But she had promised him her heart!

Or had she?

And hadn't he promised that he would always come after her, no matter the consequences?

"SHE LEFT ME!!" he bellowed.

"She even masked her scent so that I couldn't trace her!" he cried out, opening and closing his venomous claws.

"Sesshoumaru come on, you're over reacting. I mean you guys just got back last night and father said he could _feel_ the love pouring out of you two. Maybe she just wanted a little alone time." Inuyasha said, trying to calm him down.

"Did you read that letter Inuyasha? She said she had been lying all the time! That she had been plotting against me even as I kissed her senseless!" he shouted, throwing the first thing he could find at his brother.

Fates be cursed, it was a pillow.

He threw it back at Sesshoumaru and said "Well go after her! Shake her silly until she tells you how she really feels."

Sesshoumaru sighed "I won't go where she won't accept me."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort back when suddenly Miroku ran into the room with his eyes aflame.

"SOMEONE TOOK HER!" he hollered.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru just stared at him.

"There was a note in Sango's room that said she had gone with Kagome, but there was an unfamiliar scent in there and her bed was a mess as if there had been a struggle.

Plus the handwriting isn't hers, I would know it anywhere!" he cried, dropping on his knees and tearing at his hair.

"I can't lose her now. Not after I have just found her!" he yelled, tears streaming down his face.

Inuyasha rushed over to him as Sesshoumaru's blood began to boil.

Someone had been in his home.

Someone had taken something from his home.

By chance had they taken more than one thing?

"Inuyasha!" he barked "Grab that blubbering fool of yours and hush him up. We are leaving." he said coldly.

"And just where might you be heading?" a deep voice said as InuTaisho entered the room.

Sesshoumaru met his father's steely gaze and communicated to him what he could not say in words.

"_To the North_"

* * *

Kagome sat there and prayed.

She prayed for her father, her mother, and her twin sister who was just now sitting beside her, looking at the wall with lifeless eyes.

She prayed for Sango and Miroku.

She prayed for Rin and Inuyasha and InuTaisho.

She prayed for the love of her life.

"_Sesshoumaru!" _she cried in her mind.

"_Oh stay away darling, I can't hold it in any longer. I don't want you to come and accomplish his plans. Please be safe, and please forgive me" _she begged in her mind, her mouth raw from screaming and the dirty gag.

She had never felt so afraid in her life, or so utterly ashamed.

More tears formed at her eyes.

This was all her fault, in more way then one.

Naraku was the one behind all of her unhappiness, behind _everyone's _unhappiness.

And even worse than that, was that he was connected to her.

Naraku Higurashi, the beloved prince of the South.

Her own evil cousin.

**Holy carrots and peas, was that intense for you guys? Cause let me tell ya that was mind boggling for me. ****So we have a few more characters in the story! And even though I do hate Kikyo I don't like bashing on her so don't expect any of that. ****And just so you guys know, I have had no previous experience whatsoever with kissing, so if I totally wrote it wrong you know why :) Well anyway hope it was fabtabulous!**

**Many thanks,**

**The Goddess**


	8. Our Strengths

**OUR STRENGTH**

**Sorry it took so long everyone...enjoy!**

I could feel Tokujin humming at my side.

He was just as anxious as I was.

Inuyasha and Miroku were grim faced beside me as we sprinted through the forest.

I wondered again why my brother had decided to come with us.

He had no one to save and protect, and my father had advised him to stay behind.

But he had been quite adamant in helping find the girls.

Who was I to refuse extra help?

Neither of us had spoken a word since we had begun our journey, but I could feel the anger and worry rolling off of both my companions.

I for one had refused to allow my emotions cloud over my common sense.

I was Sesshoumaru, the master of hidden emotions.

I would do this for Kagome.

Because amidst my cold heart and stubborn pride I was really madly in love with her, and I would not abandon her now.

I prayed that she hadn't betrayed me.

Not like this.

I prayed that this was all just one big misunderstanding and when I reached her I could just throw her over my shoulder and take her back home.

I reviewed her hateful letter in my mind.

'_**I hope you didn't expect me to wake up beside you. Did you really believe that I would be disloyal to my kingdom? I would rather die than betray them. I've left for home, I've gone back where I belong and given my father all the information he needs to destroy you. I am sorry I had to lie, I hate having to break hearts. But you're a strong man, you'll get over it. Much love, Kagome Higurashi, Princess of the North.'**_

I had burned it afterwards.

It was so unlike her.

So hurtful and cruel.

Besides, she had never questioned me about my kingdom, army, or anything that might be helpful information in the planning of my destruction before.

But how could I deny what had been right in front of my eyes?

_"Sesshoumaru!"_

The desperate call rang in my ears.

I almost stumbled I was so surprised.

That had been her voice!

But looking beside me I knew the others had not heard it.

And then suddenly bits and pieces of her voice came into his mind.

"_Stay…can't hold it any…..accomplish his…forgive me."_

And then softly it faded away.

"Kagome!" I called back out in my mind.

"I'm coming!"

I doubled my speed, added strength pumping through my veins as fresh hope entered me.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at me in confusion, but also doubled their efforts.

I knew where she was.

I could sense her presence when she had spoken and even now I could feel her aura close by.

It made me sick.

Her aura was so…low.

It was sad and depressed and had no happiness whatsoever.

My eyes started to bleed red, what had caused this in her?

She was not in her palace home, but somewhere farther away in the forest.

She was hurt! I could feel not only her inner pain, but her physical wounds as well.

I roared out my call to her.

No one hurt my mate and got away with it.

I am coming koi, hold on!

* * *

Naraku watched in glee as he saw Sesshoumaru tear through the forest.

His plans were working out perfectly, Sesshoumaru was heading straight for Kagome and he was furious.

Time to put the next plan into action.

Placing Kagome right in the center of the main city of the North.

Calling Kikyo he ordered her to take Kagome to the designated spot immediately.

He watched in amusement as Sesshoumaru's aura grew even more furious as he felt her leaving.

Really men were stupid.

Naraku suddenly noticed that Sesshoumaru was not alone.

No his younger brother and someone else were with him.

He looked closer from his hiding spot to notice that it was the young monk demon who was so avidly in love with the princess of the East.

How very interesting!

He hated Miroku with a vengeance so strong he could wait to see his face when he murdered him.

He had kidnapped Sango as leverage to force the king of the East to obey his commands once he took over the West and North.

But now he could use her even more.

* * *

Kagome's head lolled on Kikyo's shoulder as they bounded towards the palace.

She had been strong enough to avoid Naraku's possession spell, but he had still managed to drug her up.

She wondered how Naraku had captured her sister.

Kikyo had been traveling the world, seeing new sights and perfecting her powers.

And Naraku had been banished from Japan years ago.

Kikyo was Kagome's twin sister and they had been inseparable.

But marriage offers had driven Kikyo away and Kagome hadn't seen her since the she left.

That had been when the wars had started and life had become rough for Kagome.

She had to drop all of her training with her unique spiritual powers and start training as a demoness.

She had missed Kikyo and the bond they had shared.

Then she had met Sesshoumaru, and things had started to brighten back up.

Oh how she wished that they could have met in happier times.

She hated the numb feeling she had, not being able to control her limbs or fight for herself.

She hated that Kikyo was being forced to do things that she didn't want to do.

She hated that Naraku was the cause of all this!

What had they done to anger him so much?

Suddenly Kagome's senses tingled with warmth as a friendly aura came nearer.

And then she heard the call.

His call.

Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru!

SESSHOUMARU!!

She tried to scream out a warning but a soft mewl came out instead.

Inuyasha was with him, and Miroku!

Was Sango okay? Did they take her too?

Oh how she hated feeling so useless!

She wanted to run to him, to feel his arms around her.

He had come for her!

Her heart was almost about to burst from happiness and affection.

But something was wrong.

His aura, it was so…hateful.

Oh no, his demon was taking over!

She poured all the love and joy she had into her aura.

She remembered the day they had first met.

The day she had mastered her spiritual powers.

Their first kiss.

Please Sesshoumaru, don't give in! You can't win a battle of hate.

She felt him getting closer, and slowly calming down.

She felt Kikyo stop, and then stand her up.

The top of the palace?

What was Naraku planning?

She heard his call again, it was of hope and determination.

He was demanding that she hold on and wait for him.

She rolled her eyes.

Like she was planning on going anywhere.

Suddenly Naraku appeared in front of her.

He smiled as she stiffened.

"I see my drug has started to wear off" he acknowledged.

He looked out and saw Sesshoumaru and the boys approaching.

"Do you feel their hatred Kagome? Did you realize that it is for you?" he asked stroking her arm.

Kagome's arm itched to slap him.

Naraku took hold of her tightly and ordered Kikyo to retrieve Sango.

"When that fool monk of a demon sees how she left him for me that will just encourage them even more." he said triumphantly.

Kagome wanted to smile at him and shout out how wrong he was.

Sesshoumaru and Miroku were not that stupid, they knew the love the girls had for them.

"Oh yes I am sure that the love you all share will conquer that, but Kagome you really should have read the letter you left for him. Anyone would feel murderous after that." he chuckled.

Kagome stared at him in horror.

He had lied to Sesshoumaru portraying herself?

Hatred boiled within her.

No! She had to stay calm and not let her emotions overrule her.

A peace she had never felt before entered deep within her.

It was comforting and strengthening.

It spoke volumes and gave her the courage to try to free herself from the drug.

It was foreign and new, and…indescribable.

She knew instantly what it was and who it was for.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru" she whispered in her mind and gathered up everything she had.

Blue power surrounded her, energy that had been her friend from birth caressing her mind and soul.

She knew the steps.

Calm your spirit and become one with your surroundings.

Open your mind and let your strength flow through.

Gather the raw power and form it into something solid.

Send it with all the passion and faith you have.

She felt Naraku tense beside her, his own powers trying to squelch hers.

He was beginning to win, she was too weak to fight.

She couldn't do it, she couldn't…

* * *

Sesshoumaru doubled his speed as soon as he felt her aura fill with joy and love.

She was welcoming him!

He knew she was trying to calm him.

He sent out his call again as he tamed his beast and focused his energy on serenity.

But she was weak, and he could not fight Naraku if her life was in danger.

There was very little knowledge that Sesshoumaru knew about mates and their bond.

But he did know that it was special and that they could almost do the impossible together.

He knew that Kagome and he had not yet mated, but the bond was still there, and it was strong.

He focused everything he felt for her, and sent it to her with his mind.

If it could just reach her, touch her, fill her.

He knew it would give her strength, strength to help free herself.

He wondered if it would work.

Instantly he felt her powers increasing and was stunned at just how powerful she really was.

He was grateful she hadn't fried him yet.

His heart soared, she could defeat this!

And then suddenly she began to become weaker, the presence of another overpowering her.

She wasn't strong enough, she couldn't do it!

Sesshoumaru's heart sank, he would never reach her in time!

And then suddenly, blue light exploded around him.

He gasped as the spiritual powers sang around him, stroking him even as they threatened eminent death.

He recognized it immediately.

Kagome!

He looked up and saw her standing there proud and defiant.

Her hand already had a bow and arrow notched, aiming it right at Naraku's heart.

She had done it, she had gained back her powers!

He had never felt so proud of anything in all his life.

He began bounding up the tiers as he felt another aura approach that was not familiar.

"Sango!" Miroku cried out, and leapt past Sesshoumaru.

As they reached the top of the aspiring palace Sesshoumaru saw Sango in the arms of what looked like Kagome's twin!

Kagome's eyes flashed at them as both girls approached.

Instantly Naraku escaped her arrow and had his arm around both girls, a dagger at their throats.

"Come any closer and I slaughter them" he hissed at them.

Sesshoumaru was instantly at Kagome's side, lifting her up into his arms and nuzzling her.

He rumbled contentedly as he held her close, showing how pleased he was with her through the vibrations.

She was still fairly weak, burning a numbing drug from your body in three seconds was no small feat, and he held her close.

Her eyes never left Naraku as she quickly kissed him and leapt from his arms.

"The battle is not over yet." she murmured.

He growled at her, displeased that she was not as happy to see him.

She turned to him and her eyes pierced his.

They were battle eyes.

They were his eyes.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her close as he looked at the man.

"Who is this?" he growled, motioning to Inuyasha to keep a furious Miroku back from attacking.

Kagome tensed up in his arms.

Turning around she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"This is my cousin, Naraku." she said.

Sesshoumaru figured as much, but he was hoping for a different answer.

"He will suffer for hurting you. Who is his accomplice?" he questioned.

This time tears slid down Kagome's cheeks.

"Kikyo, my twin. She is under his spell Sesshoumaru, if I can just touch her I can free her!" she whispered. He nodded. He was surprised by the information, but it would not stop him.

"Don't think about it!" Naraku cried, his voice edged in panic as Inuyasha and Miroku edged closer..

"You were supposed to attack them! They left you, betrayed you!" he shouted.

Sesshoumaru dripped venom.

"No, they were taken from us. And I do not take kindly to things which have been stolen from me. Do not expect mercy from me, son of the South." he said coldly.

Naraku snarled at him.

"Your kingdom belongs to me, along with that of the North" he said, drawing blood from the girls necks.

Miroku howled in fury.

"I think not" said three rumbling growls.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome turned around to see the Fathers of the North, West, and East crouched low, ready for action.

Kagome smiled, beaming at all three of her protective 'fathers'.

"Kagome I suggest you fill that arrow of yours with a binding spell so that we may question him" InuTaisho said softly, his long hair billowing in the wind.

Sesshoumaru growled at him, but then nodded at Kagome.

She rolled her eyes at him and notched an arrow.

"Put them down Naraku, you know my strength."

He shook his head, his eyes bleeding red.

"Kagome, a shield" Sesshoumaru whispered.

Instantly a blue dome surrounded the group.

"You cannot escape and you are outnumbered Naraku. Give up." Inuyasha demanded.

Naraku snarled back at him and clutched the girls tighter.

"Never"

At this point Sango's sleeping potion wore off and she looked around sleepily.

Gazing up at Naraku and then at Miroku's ashen face she opened her mouth and screamed.

"Miroku!" she shouted, kicking and fighting.

This startled Naraku and in a moment of surprise he loosened his hold on her.

Miroku was there in a flash, his arm around her and drawing her away from Naraku's blade.

Naraku made an attempt to grab her back but the Lord of the East moved in his face, growling low and menacing.

Naraku stepped back and pressed the blade closer to Kikyo's neck.

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome said, urging him to let her go.

"No" he commanded "I will not have you fight this battle"

She growled back up at him, her fingers flaring blue.

"Do not threaten me with your powers, your love for me denies it's harm on me." he said, smirking at her.

"It is very easy to fall out of love" she grumbled.

He growled and pushed her behind him.

"You will not fight. We will handle this" he said sternly.

"I am the only one who can release her!" she cried out, pounding on his back.

He did not care

"I have lost you twice in a mere three days Kagome and I am not prone to letting it happen again" he said.

"Father" Kagome barked "help me"

The Lord of the North just shook his head.

"He is right Kagome, we will take care of Naraku." he replied.

Kagome glared at him. How could it be that in one moment the two men hated each other, and now they were allies?

She wrenched herself from Sesshoumaru's grasp and ran from him, ignoring his distressing growls.

If he wanted her away from the fight then she would stay away.

Miroku gave Kagome a warning look, but with a gentle nod from Sango he allowed her to be taken from him

"Take care of my daughter, she is still very weak" Sango's father whispered to her as she held Sango in her arms. He then immediately ran to help aid the rest of the men.

They had Naraku surrounded, tall, straight, and cold.

Kagome was never more in awe of her men than she was now.

Three dark haired Lords, three silver haired Lords.

It was mesmerizing.

She knew that Sango felt the same as she squeezed her hand.

Naraku backed up, his eyes searching frantically for a way out.

Sesshoumaru glanced briefly at Kagome, making sure she was safely away from them, and then drew Tokujin.

Miroku's eyes were turning a very dark shade of purple and Kouga started shaking in rage.

"How dare you come to my home like this. You are my brothers son! Have you no honor?" he spat. Naraku glared at him.

"You deserved everything you got. All I wanted was Kikyo for my own, to rule the South by my side. You should not have rejected me. The dark arts are a wonderful tool." he said darkly. At this point Naraku turned to glare at InuTaisho and his sons.

"But that idiot over there felt my awesome power and became frightened I suppose." he said, his eyes shooting sparks at InuTaisho.

"He told my father and had me banished! A prince banished from his own kingdom! It was bad enough to have your own father banish you from the lands, but then he had to go and name that stupid demon priest as his heir." he fired, pointing a menacing finger at Miroku.

Miroku growled at him.

"I've had everything taken away from me and I want revenge. You can't escape from me, my powers are far too advanced. Even your precious Kagome cannot stand against me much longer, she is too weak." he said, backing up and laughing maniacally.

They said nothing.

"Do not think you have won, you cannot escape my wrath now" he continued.

Sesshoumaru's skin prickled as Naraku spoke, something was not right here.

Looking away quickly he searched for Kagome.

She was not at Sango's side.

No. Oh no, oh please no NO!

He quickly turned to Naraku and saw Kagome crawling behind him.

What was she doing?

He had to stop her, if Naraku felt her presence then she would be caught!

He was just about to yell at her when she unexpectedly flung herself at Naraku's legs, knocking him off the ground and having them land in a pile.

"Kagome!" he shouted, running to them.

She had a tight hold on Kikyo's wrist, shouting words in the demon language.

Naraku yelled and stabbed at her with his dagger, but she quickly dodged.

None of them could get close enough to Naraku without them hurting the girls.

"Grab Kikyo!" Kagome shouted, right as Naraku grabbed them both by the hair and yanked them into the air.

Inuyasha quickly latched onto Kikyo's legs and brought her back down to the ground, holding her as she became conscious.

"Where…what…" she murmured as she struggled to remember how to work her body.

And then her eyes went wide as she finally remembered.

Inuyasha held her close as she sobbed onto his shoulder, rubbing her back and whispering soothing words.

"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru yelled, jumping up to grab her.

Naraku kicked him away, shooting flames of power at them.

Kagome screamed as he began to burn her flesh with the same power.

Sesshoumaru howled in agony, flying up to slash at Naraku.

He missed as Naraku flew higher, his cackling laughter ringing in his ears.

"How did you like my letter Sesshoumaru?" he called, stroking Kagome's arm.

"Did it make your heart skip a beat from the pain?" he asked, his eyes burning a deep blood red.

Kagome screamed again as she struggled against his evil magic.

Sesshoumaru roared, forming his whip and striking it at Naraku.

It his him in his side, leaving a trail of blood everywhere.

"It will take more than that to kill me you fools!" he shouted, rising even higher.

Sesshoumaru couldn't take it any more, the pain, the anger, the desperation was too much.

He leapt towards Naraku as he swung his sword up high.

All four demon Lords beat him to it.

With a war cry and their eyes flaming they all swung at Naraku's head with their swords.

They had him surrounded, there was no way of escape.

Naraku must have seen this for his eyes went wide and he let go of Kagome.

"You have not seen the last of me!" Naraku cried as he was obliterated into nothing but dust.

Kagome fell through the air, landing safely in Sesshoumaru's arms.

The rest of them silently floated to the ground and smiled at each other.

"Are you crazy?" Sesshoumaru asked as he held her close, checking her head to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine" she whispered, collapsing against him in exhaustion.

Sesshoumaru gently picked her up and cradled her in his arms, pressing gentle butterfly kisses all along her face and neck.

He couldn't get enough of her.

"You disobeyed me Kagome" he rumbled softly.

"Punish me later, I'm too tired to fight back" she replied, giving him a gentle grin.

He pressed a kiss to her lips, tasting her sweet savor "Rest" he murmured against her mouth "I'll take you home".

She didn't argue, closing her eyes and falling asleep softly as she said "I'm already home."

Sesshoumaru looked around him as they became surrounded by family friends and was relieved to see that no one was permanently hurt.

Inuyasha and Miroku held Kikyo and Sango gently in their arms, clinging to them as if they were the most precious treasure in the world.

Sesshoumaru couldn't stop a small smile from forming on his lips.

He saw his father and Kouga clasping each other, reuniting as friends for the first time in decades.

He noticed the Lord of the East eyeing his daughter in the arms of Miroku and had to grimace.

He knew he was going to have to deal with the same thing.

He saw Inuyasha's eyes glow bright as he gazed into deep chocolate brown orbs.

"What's wrong?" Kagome whispered, reaching up to nibble on his chin.

He looked down at her and squeezed her hand.

"Nothing. You're supposed to be asleep remember?"

She sighed "I have no energy, but the aura here is making me restless" she replied.

Kagome looked up as her father approached.

"Kagome" he said in relief, pressing his forehead to hers.

"That was very brave daughter, well done" he said in approval.

She beamed up at him.

"And now that the truth has been revealed at last you don't have to marry Sesshoumaru if you do not wish too" he said gently.

Sesshoumaru growled and clutched her closer.

Kagome laughed softly and replied "No father, I want to be Sesshoumaru's mate"

He nodded and the two father's shared a knowing smile.

"We are going home now, to the West" Sesshoumaru said staring with such intensity that no one dared to argue.

"Are you coming Inuyasha?" he said as he formed his cloud underneath him.

Inuyasha nodded as he glanced at Kouga for permission to take his other daughter.

Kouga sighed but nodded in agreement.

"Come on Miroku" Inuyasha said as he stepped onto Sesshoumaru's cloud.

Finally all six of them were aboard and they shot off towards their destination.

All three Lords looked at each other and then burst into laughter.

"They will all make beautiful children" Kouga said, wiping his eyes.

InuTaisho smiled and said " They will all keep peace in the land"

The Lord of the East looked up into the sky and said "They will all make us proud"

And all three of them nodded in agreement.

That night no one questioned when three beautiful demon princesses came to the Western Palace in the arms of the three demon prince's.

But they did all wonder when they fell asleep by their sides.

Had peace finally come to reign?

Could everyone finally relax?

It was on everyone's mind as they all drifted off into slumber.

**Wow guys I am really sorry it took me so long to update. This was kind of a big part for the gang and I wanted to make it good. I am not so sure I am satisfied with it but I had to give you guys something. Don't worry there is more coming, this isn't the end. But I just am not sure if I can continue with the whole two day update thing. Cheers everyone and thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions be my guest! **

**Thanks again, **

**The Goddess**


	9. Our Happily Ever After

Our Happily Ever After

The wedding of the Century was not as simply planned as the three grooms who would be in it had imagined. They had expected a small temple, family and friends, and maybe a few select others would be enough. They had envisioned a quick exchange of vows and then perhaps a light party, so that afterwards they could escape with their brides to…well….begin enjoying married life. So you can imagine their surprise when their three Princesses bashfully explained that that plan was no longer an option.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha roared as soon as the girls had finished explaining. "I don't believe this! Two more weeks of preparation? Thousands of guests? What happened to our plan of a simple wedding??"

Kikyo, who after a few weeks of Inuyasha's charms and gentle healing agreed to be his wife, gently stroked his arm and ushered soothing words. "Our union is not something to be taken lightly dear" she said gently. "The people are excited to not only celebrate Naraku's demise, but also the union of all our lands. We couldn't have avoided it even if we wanted to"

Inuyasha looked around at the other two girls as they nodded their heads in agreement, and collapsed in Kikyo's lap. "Are you guys okay with this?" he asked his best friend and brother sullenly. Miroku grinned and pulled Sango into his lap.

"Definitely" he gushed "I've been waiting decades to tell the world how I feel about Sango. Bring on the people." Sango instantly blushed and buried her head in the crook of Miroku's neck as she grumbled about embarrassing Monks and their antics. Sesshoumaru looked impassive and blank as usual, but turned to look at Kagome as he said "It matters not to me, as long as we _are_ married. Although I do tire of waiting my miko." Kagome smiled up at him and reached over to squeeze his hand. "I know…me too. But this is an important event. It's not every day that you see a triplet demon wedding." She gave the boys a wicked glance before saying "And don't worry, you'll be plenty rewarded later." Instantly the eyes of the three males lit up with a predatory gleam, and two murderous glances were sent Kagome's way.

"Why do my sons look as if they are about to pounce on something?" InuTaisho laughed as he walked into the room with his wife on his arm. Instantly the girls were on their feet and in the arms of the mother of the West, gushing about wedding kimono's, flowers, and food. The boys grumbled, but respectfully stood up and bowed to the royal couple. "The girls just told us about the wedding plans" Inuyasha griped, as he eyed Kikyo. It had been a rough start for them as she learned to heal from Naraku's abuse, but eventually a love and tenderness had formed and both were anxious to start afresh with each other. Inutaisho clapped a hand on his son's shoulder and winked at him. "Patience my boy, you have all of Eternity to enjoy your lovely mate." Izayoi smiled up at her husband and then looked to the boys "And it never gets old. It's just two more weeks, you'll survive." Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her away from the mass of estrogen that was clogging his scent of her. "Perhaps, but only barely" he murmured, before swinging her into his arms and rushing out of the room. "I like the way that man thinks" Miroku said, pulling a struggling Sango away and jumping out of the window. Kikyo sighed as she looked into her future mother in laws laughter filled eyes. "I guess I am no exception" she muttered as Inuyasha held out his arms for her. She entered his embrace and buried her head into his chest as he took off. Izayoi smiled as she watched her youngest run off and then burst into laughter. "Why do they remind me so much of a certain Lord I know?" she said, wiping tears from her eyes. When no reply was heard, she turned her head to look at her husband, and gasped when she saw the look I his eyes. "Oh no you don't!" she cried, as he crouched down low. "We are way too old for this InuTaisho, don't you even think about….AHHH!" she squealed as he wrapped his arms around her and took off, leaving the room empty of its occupants.

It didn't take Sesshoumaru long to find Rin's favorite meadow, and then watch, pleased, as his future mate and daughter played and giggled with each other. He didn't even mind it as they began to braid flowers into his long silver hair, merely content to be with them. After they had returned home from defeating Naraku, it took very little time for the boys to propose, and even less time for everyone to know about it. But Sesshoumaru had never felt so content with his life. He finally had the woman of his dreams, the start of a beautiful family, and no impending danger to worry about. Yes, everything was perfect. In all of his years living he didn't think that anything could ruin his moment of bliss….. And then life happened.

Just as Izayoi had predicted, the two weeks did go by quickly and soon the Western Palace was filled to the brim with distinguished guests, and the grounds overflowing with the inhabitants of all the four nations. The air was pumped with excited energy as the day approached for the long awaited wedding of their favorite royal children. As for those royal children, the two weeks had gone by without a single peaceful moment. They barely had enough time to greet each other good morning before someone was demanding their attention. It had been driving Sesshoumaru insane. "ENOUGH!" he roared as once again he was pricked by the needle of a seamstress. "If someone doesn't bring Kagome in here at once I am going to get nasty" he growled. Instantly four servants went rushing out to look for their mistress, their scents spiked with fear. Sesshoumaru eyed the cowering girl at his feet and sighed. He was so tense he could barely breathe. If he had known that a wedding of this size would have been this complicated, and so time consuming, he would have never agreed to it. He hadn't even been able to spend a whole hour with Kagome ever since that day in the meadow. His beast couldn't take much more of her absence, and he knew that if she didn't show up soon he would end up breaking something. Or someone. Suddenly the door burst open and an aura of sunshine swept over him, filling him with light and strength. Blue energy encircled him, caressing and stroking his beast and helping to soothe his troubled spirit. _Kagome_. He left the seamstress without so much as a glance and rushed into his future mate's arms. "Finally" he breathed as he nuzzled her hair and took in her scent. Kagome laughed and wound her arms around his neck. "Surely the great Lord Sesshoumaru is not complaining about being lonely" she teased, massaging his neck and shoulders. He growled at her and tilted her chin to look up into his eyes. "Lonely? Perhaps. But not I…. these" he whispered, and pressed his lips to hers. She was more than compliant, melting into him as he coaxed her mouth open and delved into her sweetened opening. She had missed him too, and was more than grateful for the chance to escape and spend just a moment with him. When they finally pulled apart for breath, Kagome pressed her forehead against his, and giggled at the stunned looks on the faces of the servants. She doubted if they had ever seen their Lord show so much emotion. Playing with his hair she murmured soothing words and flared her aura around him. "Tomorrow's the big day, the day you make me yours for eternity. Are you sure you don't want to back out?" she teased. He rumbled in appreciation as she stroked him, and then froze at her words. "Never" he said intensely, boring his eyes into hers. She smiled and nodded "Me neither" They shared one last savoring kiss before Sesshoumaru reluctantly let her go and went back to his stool. She blew him a kiss as she walked out of the door, and then laughed as she heard two more similar roars echo through the halls. Apparently her love wasn't the only one with impatience.

When the day finally approached, everyone could agree that there had never been, and never would be, a wedding quite as brilliant as the one between the four Lords heirs. It was done in the middle of a humongous flower field, nature embracing the creation of the three new lives. Rin had been the flower girl, her face glowing as she skipped down the aisle throwing rose petals everywhere. The grooms looked devilishly handsome in their traditional wedding garb, and the music had been sweet and gentle. But the best part had been the looks on the three boy's faces as their brides began walking down the aisle together, hand in hand, smiles on their faces. They looked so beautiful in their pure white kimono's, glowing with the light of their love and happiness. Miroku had wept openly, and Inuyasha's jaw had dropped to the ground. Sesshoumaru merely smiled and locked eyes with Kagome, his orbs telling her exactly what he was feeling. The ceremony had been short in and of itself, all four of the Lords had stood in front as the couples recited their vows, and exchanged rings. But it wasn't until they had been pronounced demons and mates, and the kissing commenced, that everyone realized that peace finally had come to stay. The boys had made it quite clear to the world their devotion to their mates, and the friendship of each other. As soon as the old demon priest had given permission for them to kiss, Inuyasha had whooped and lifted Kikyo high in his arms, bringing her in for an earth shattering kiss. Miroku had simply stared Sango deeply in her eyes and dipped her low before sealing his lips to hers. Sesshoumaru had his arms around Kagome's waist and brought her shamelessly flush against his body as soon as the cheers and applause had begun. He first kissed her forehead, and then her nose, and then after a long lick to her chin had smoothed his lips over hers. Instantly flower petals exploded in the air, and the crowd cheered as millions of doves and sparrows flew overhead, dropping various treats and sweets to their searching fingers. It was the perfect ending to a long and frantic morning and everyone was pleased with the result. The party afterwards was one remembered for Centuries afterwards, and told memorably from one old demon to his younger counterpart. The food had been exquisite, the music superb, and the wine flowing in rivers. The dancing had gone all day and into the night, and jokes of the honeymoon laughed over for hours. No one really seemed to notice the three couples wrapped in each other's arms, nor the way their eyes seemed to gaze intently into the others.

Inuyasha and Kikyo were the first to disappear, giving their comrades a long glance before swiftly disappearing into the night. An hour later Sango was hugging Kagome goodbye and promising to visit in a couple of months. Then swiftly she was in Miroku's arms and off into the darkness. Kagome returned to Sesshoumaru's embrace and leaned her head against his chest as they danced slowly. He rumbled contentedly and stroked her hair as he relaxed in her aura. "Overall, I think our wedding was a success" Kagome said, smiling up at her mate. Sesshoumaru snorted and inclined his head to nip her nose. "The only good that came out of that ridiculous marriage was that I finely achieved a wife" he murmured, nuzzling her cheek. Kagome leaned into him and hummed in agreement. Finally Sesshoumaru brought his head back and looked into her eyes. "Are you ready to truly become mine koi?" he asked, his hands gripping her arms. Kagome looked at the mass of celebratory people, both humans and demons alike, and grinned up at him. "I thought you'd never ask" she giggled. She waved to her parents as Sesshoumaru hoisted her into his arms, and blew a kiss to Rin before the foliage of the trees drew her sight from the festivities, and she was off to her honeymoon.

Shortly, after a long night of love-making on the beach, and two mating marks later, Kagome snuggled into Sesshoumaru's embrace. "You know what?" she yawned, entwining her legs with his. "I think falling in love with my enemy has been the best decision my heart has ever made" she mumbled. Sesshoumaru smiled against her hair and pulled her even closer to him. "I would have to agree my dear, you were well worth the fight."

THE END!

Wow….so like after two years of excruciating pain and horror I finally was able to come back and finish this. I can't really say if I am pleased with it or not, but I am glad that it has been finished. Thanks all for taking the time to read!

Chao


End file.
